Hellsing: To tame a beast
by Tina senpai
Summary: Angelo takes a potion and creates a moment. A perfect moment. SMUT. SMUT, SMUT, SMUT. Yumiko x OC


~Hellsing: To tame a beast~

"Final dose…and this should do the trick." Angelo was very carefully as he pulled the tube and the glass to his face, making sure not to add too much of the final 'ingredient'.

"Angelo…I'm not sure about this," Yumiko bit her lip and could only watch him, not wanting to intervene, "maybe you could leave it for today."

Angelo finished and gave the vial a small shake, allowing everything to mix together. He arched his brow and threw her a cheeky smile.

"Or not at all?"

"You know I don't like you experimenting on yourself." Yumiko pouted and looked away from him as if she was a child not getting her way.

"Fiore don't worry," he carefully stirred the mixture with a glass rod, "you saw the effect it had on the plant. By my calculations, everything is in the right place and nothing should go wrong."

"Should." She repeated quietly turning away and not wanting to watch as he drunk the mixture. Curiosity did indeed compel her and she gazed at his reflection in one of the measuring jugs by her side.

He took a small sip and coughed a little bit, Yumiko turning around to see if he was ok.

"Oh…Oh I didn't count on the taste." Angelo smiled embarrassed and placed the tube down in a holder, still slightly coughing and getting used to the taste, as he described, 'treacle'.

"Serves you right." Yumiko pouted and watched him turn, looking away with a small blush as she couldn't help but give him a smile and a giggle.

He smirked at her cheekiness and just listened to her speak, noting down anything strange he might be feeling. Or tried to.

"When I was younger, I read the book Alice in Wonderland. I told you already?" She turned to see him huddled over his desk, appearing to be working hard, "well…I used to read it all the time. And I thought of the 'How doth the little crocodile' poem. I keep thinking of you for some reason;

How doth the little crocodile

Improve his shining tail,

And pour the waters of the Nile

On every golden scale!"

She gave a slight giggle and didn't turn again, not noticing Angelo slightly slumping forward and placing his head on the desk. He felt this feeling before. He was struggling to remain in control as he felt his own consciousness slip away and something else take over. He tried desperately to speak but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"How cheerfully he seems to grin,

How neatly spreads his claws,

And welcomes little fishes in

With gently smiling jaws!"

She gave a half turn and looked, expecting to still see him hard at work.

Angelo was still sitting by his desk. But she noticed how hard he was breathing and seemed to be trying to push himself up from the desk by his hands.

"Angelo?" She looked at him and wandered what on earth was wrong. She hoped he wasn't going to be violently sick or something along those lines.

She caught a gleam of something familiar in the reflection of the glass beaker in front of him and she approached him only a couple of steps before she froze.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiore."

Yumiko' hand came up to her mouth to prevent a shriek from escaping. She knew what to do before she could even see Angelo' face properly.

She turned as fast as she could and ran into the plants covers, falling onto the floor purposefully and crawling along.

Angelo straightened his back and arms as he stood, a wicked smile on his lips as his eyes shone a vibrant gold.

"Oh Fiore, don't hide from me." He smiled and walked along confidently, removing a glove as he went.

She crawled as far as she could, hiding against the corner of the wall near the bedroom behind Hilde, hoping that she could at least make a dash for the door.

"Fiore…come to me my love. My dear…sweet…little flower." Angelo carefully felt the leaves, playing along with the game of hide and seek. He could easily focus on her energy and bring her too him, but he liked the chase. It excited him.

Yumiko heart beat wildly in her chest and she remembered the last time he had grown uncontrollable. And she noted down the difference. Last time, she couldn't do anything because everyone was in trouble and going crazy with the infected pollen in the air. But now…there was nothing keeping her from him.

So why was she hiding? Yumiko gulped when she realised that, up until now, Angelo had always maintained a little control with her. Even when he allowed his 'darker' side control, he'd always maintained that part of him would treat her with gentleness and respect and never do anything to scare her. But her heart wasn't just beating because she was scared; it beat because she was excited at what was coming. She felt a familiar tingle in her lower stomach, taking small, deep breaths to control herself. Yumie seemed to be trying to convince her as well.

'Trust him.' She whispered over and over again, giggling and moaning when she created an image of either of them rolling around in ecstasy on a bed, with Angelo playing a _very_ important part.

Yumiko stood up, her back still against the wall.

"I can sense you. I'm coming right for you. Give yourself to me, please." He teased, knowing it would be fun to take her with a _little _bit of resistant or hesitance. He'd have such a fun time fighting her and convincing her to enjoy herself.

He stopped (although knowing where she was) and watched happily as she stepped out into his view. She was blushing distinctly and breathing heavily, her hands at her sides as she just stared at him.

His eyes searched her body and they seemed to gleam all the more.

"Fiore," he smiled and bared fangs of his own at her, "Don't be scared. Come to me." He held out his hand and took two steps towards her.

Yumiko' heart thumped even more wildly in her chest, as if trying to burst out. She reached out and allowed him to take her hand. She didn't realise how much she was blushing or how glazed over her eyes where with excitement, every fibre of her already feeling the heat come off of Angelo' person.

He turned from her but kept hold of her hand, pulling her eagerly towards the bedroom.

Yumiko was still feeling like it was her first time all over again and her hand came up to her chest as her heart seemed to now be doing somersaulting.

Eventually, they'd made it into his bedroom and Yumiko stood behind him, the only thing blocking her from the bed was him.

He turned to her and smiled.

"My little fiore…my flower…don't move." Angelo reached forward and stepped towards her, carefully untying the ribbon round the back of her head to take off her wimple and veil.

Slowly and ceremoniously, he carefully pulled away her clothing, advising her to lift her arms or step out of her clothes when he told her to.

By the time he'd gotten her into just her slip, knickers and socks (and glasses). Yumiko had never felt so exposed. She looked to the side, concentrating on the bed, rather than on the door encase she did try to escape now.

When his hands came to the bottom of her slip and pulled it away, Yumiko instantly crossed her arms over her chest and shuddered, not looking at him.

"Flower," he grabbed her wrists and pulled them apart, "do not hide what is mine. Do you freely give yourself to me?"

Yumiko bit her lip and just looked at him, pleading that he'd end the teasing (even though she secretly loved it).

He merely smiled and pulled her around and forward.

"Sit and lay back." He helped guide her down to the bed before letting of her wrists.

Yumiko willingly laid down, glad for the fact she no longer depended on just her knees and energy to keep her standing up.

Angelo looked down at her as she blushed all over, her full, ample bosom heaving up and down in front of her eyes.

He remained standing and gently pulled her legs up. She blushed awfully when his hands smoothed over her legs and placed a small kiss on the bare skin of her foot as he pulled off her socks.

"My little oriental flower."

He allowed her legs to fall back down to the bed as he leant over and began to smooth his way up her legs, over her thighs and hips before grabbing at the waistband of her panties.

Yumiko couldn't help but moan as Angelo rolled them down and off her legs, leaving the cold air to hit her where she was currently most sensitive.

Angelo stood up, observing her and showed his miraculous control as he slowly (agonisingly slowly) undressed himself, actually neatly folding his clothes over a chair and then taking off his socks.

Yumiko shuddered and her teeth chattered together as she felt so hot and yet so cold without him. She wanted him but it was driving her mad just too watch him tease her by not touching her.

He was finally undressed and she could see everything, but he did not take her. He knelt on the end of his bed and parted her legs, crawling between them and looking down.

"Oh my…what a delicious sight and smell." He smiled and winked at her, Yumiko merely covering her face and blushing all the more, her heart feeling like it had just fizzled inside of her.

"Oh flower," Angelo reached a hand forward and finally touched her, "oh…oh my goodness my little flower. Is this what I've been doing to you? Is this how much you want me? Oh flower…I'm going to enjoy this."

Yumiko' eyes had rolled back into her head as he carefully stroked her, his fingers gently dipping in and out of her slowly, releasing more of juices.

"Angelo! Angelo!" Yumiko' hands dug at the covers around her as he went agonisingly slow and she actually cried as the pleasure was already at an unreachable and almost painful height.

"Oh flower…just wait."

Suddenly, she felt her weight shifted as his arms hooked under her hips and her legs slung over his shoulders with such strength, she could only gasp at the sight of him looking down at her.

"Don't hold your breathe flower," he chuckled against her before beginning, "I always enjoy your nectar."

Yumiko didn't care if she was heard. She didn't care who heard her. She practically screamed as Angelo eagerly began to lap at her, his tongue burying itself inside of her.

Tears of pleasure spilled out of her eyes as she screamed endlessly and could barely move.

She was lost in the splendid torture and Yumiko could barely breath.

After a couple of minutes, she arched upwards and screamed so loudly, she startled the plants.

Angelo lapped up her juices and watched, his erection growing all the more at the sight of Yumiko' face, streaked with tears and in the midst of the throes of pleasure. He lowered her back down when he'd had his fill and came up, licking his lips and crawling up to her.

Yumiko opened her eyes and took deep breaths to steady herself. Angelo loomed over her, smiling the more.

"Yumiko…I'm going to take you. You are mine. All mine." He whispered and lowered himself, spreading her legs with his. Yumiko could barely talk but as their chests made contact, she made a choice.

"No…wait." She held him up with her hands and pushed away slightly, trying to shift away.

"Flower," Angelo growled warningly, "don't try to stop this now. We've come too far to stop."

Yumiko didn't fear him. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Trust me." She pushed again and wiggled out from underneath him when he allowed her to. She made him lay back and confidently switched positions, leaning over him and looking down at him.

"Angelo…remember the first time we were properly introduced? My first day here?" She kissed him softly, not allowing him to take her just yet, "In the lab…I remember you so well…so cute…I fell in love with you when you first kissed my hand. And God forgive me…I live in sin everyday I am with you…but I don't care…I don't care because…I love you."

Angelo' eyes flickered brown briefly. He was in awe of such a thing of beauty, telling him how much she cared for him and the way she spilled her heart and soul to him.

"My little flower," the eyes didn't dim but brightened and stared at her intensely, "I will never give you up. You are my one true love."

Yumiko lent forward as his hands grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting one another in a passionate kiss.

Yumiko moaned and whimpered when she felt Angelo shift so his throbbing hardness was pressing against her entrance. She pulled away and shifted more, the friction driving her to the brink of pleasure right then and there.

Yumiko' face contorted in pleasure and frustration made Angelo smile and he shifted more, his hips bucking up against hers so he could angle himself just right.

"Angelo." Yumiko' head fell backwards as her back straightened out and her hips fell down against his. He was fully sheathed inside of her and she couldn't describe it. It was pleasure and ecstasy and just…wonderful.

Angelo came forward and wrapped his arms around her back, nuzzling his face into her neck and giving her gentle nips.

"My dear, sweet Yumiko." He groaned and began to steadily thrust in and out of her, chuckling when her hands grabbed at his shoulders and she steadied herself.

"Angelo! Angelo!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug as she tried her best to keep up. It was driving her crazy to be close to him, but she didn't seem to have enough. She wanted more of Angelo.

"Please…Please, Angelo." She couldn't help but whimper as her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders.

Angelo knew exactly what to do.

Yumiko shrieked as he flung her back onto the bed and whilst still inside of her and thrusting away, he kneeled between her and switched the angle, grabbing at her hips and driving madly into her. Yumiko grabbed at his hands as the new set of angles bought a beautiful amount of pleasure for her.

"My little flower," one of Angelo' hands came between them to stroke her small bundle of nerves, "come for me. Show me how much you love me. My bless, little flower."

His words of endearments and his little hard presses against her where too much. Yumiko bit her lip and screamed when she felt herself reach the peak of her pleasure, her voice cracking as it was all too much.

Angelo pushed inside of her as she clamped down around him, holding him in place as he hissed and emptied himself inside of her, loving the feeling of filling her up with his seed.

He collapsed against her and held himself against her as he allowed not one part of him to be wasted or come out of her.

But neither had tired out. Their lips found each other and the kiss became power and passionate and begged for more. He heard a growl and pulled back as his lip was bitten, Angelo smirking at his one true mate.

"Hello my flower." He felt her hips wiggle beneath his, urging him to continue.

"Hello to you." Red eyes flashed and urged him on, Angelo not wasting a second as he already became full and hard again, their lips and bodies not parting ways as they continued into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
